Deux milles ans d'amour
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Quand le pays de l'amour ne comprend comment on peut passer deux milles ans sans se dire un seul "je t'aime". Petit OS plein de fluff, rien de bien méchant.


**Disclaimer: Seuls mes OCs de villes appartiennent, les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya et les OCs régionaux à la grandiose Aristo-Barjo.**

 **France: Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Chartres: Charles**

* * *

" _Je t'aime_ "

Trois petits mots qui pour France représentent le sentiment ultime, celui qui a le pouvoir de faire de votre vie un enfer ou un paradis sur Terre. L'Amour tire sur la folie, explose dans votre ventre pour parcourir chaque millimètre de votre être, transcende les frontières, le temps, les corps et l'âme, colore le monde des couleurs les plus chatoyantes comme il peut en arracher tout le gout. Pour Francis Bonnefoy il n'y a pas de plus belle phrase au monde, surtout si elle est prononcé dans la langue de l'amour bien évidemment. Pourtant il s'étonne toujours même après tout ces siècles que chaque fois que ces mots sont prononcés leur sens semblent varier, toujours prenant une nuance nouvelle mais toujours aussi puissante. Parfois c'est la langue tout simplement qui varie, _I love you_ , _Ich liebe dich_ , _te quiero_ , _ti amo_ , d'autres fois c'est le subtil changement d'intonation, ou encore de la voix, qui vibre parfois de plaisir ou bien d'émotions, ou bien simplement le fait que ces mots peuvent être hurlés à pleine gorge, pleurés, murmurés, gémis, crachés…. Chaque fois où Francis eu le bonheur d'entendre un _je t'aime_ l'expérience avait variée.

Il y avait les timides _I love you fucker_ d'Angleterre qu'il laissait échapper difficilement d'entre ses dents, presque maugréer et distinguant à peine les syllabes. C'était d'autant plus intéressant que ceux-ci différaient complètement des joyeux _I love you!_ mordant de l'Américain et des _Love you_ presque soufflé de Canada, pourtant parlant la même langue.

Il lui était aussi arrivé d'entendre au détour d'un couloir le mélodieux et passionné _Te quiero Lovi!_ d'Antonio parfois même suivi d'un _T-ti amo_ sotto-voce de Romano.

Il n'était pas rare, ni difficile, d'entendre les retentissants _Jeg elsker dig_ de Danemark ou les braillards _Ich liebe dich_ de Gilbert. En revanche il fallait énormément de chance et une oreille particulièrement aiguisées (ou être un maitre stalkeur, mais Francis en était bien évidemment pas un) pour pouvoir ouïr le guttural mais si bas _Ich liebe dich_ d'Allemagne ou le cassant _jeg elsker deg_ de Norvège qui sonne comme une insulte pour les amateurs incapable d'y déceler le chevrotement d'émotions qui enrouait les mots.

Et en temps que représentant de la grande nation française, du fleuron du romantisme, du coeur même de l'amour le plus pur et de la langue officielle de tout les âmes soeurs du monde, Francis était fier de pouvoir dire qu'au sein même de son territoire ses représentants et habitants avaient tous mille et une façons de dire _je t'aime,_ allant du ridicule _Me az kar_ breton (il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment Basse-Normandie arrivait à retenir son fou-rire) au mignon _J't'aquiers_ de Nord-Pas-De-Calais en passant par le sincère et tendre _Je t'aime_ de Vendôme. Tous laissait transparaitre le temps de quelques mots un morceau de leur coeur nu. Et Francis vibrait pour ces petits instants où plus rien ne sépare deux amants. Tout le monde dit _je t'aime_ même le presque muet Suède ou Groenland pourtant réputé pour son coeur de glace et caractère dépressif. Tous, même si cela sonnait comme un mensonge ou s'entendait à peine.

Mais comme en grammaire française une bonne règle a forcément des exceptions qui la confirme. Deux dans ce cas pour être précis. Deux petites exceptions qui mettaient l'esprit florissant d'idées et d'excuses (il faut bien que quelqu'un trouve des prétextes pour faire une bonne grève de 3 mois) de Bonnefoy en difficulté. Oui, le grand maitre de l'Amour lui-même, gourou de la secte des adorateurs de films à l'eau de rose, premier actionnaire chez les éditions Arlequin et fils caché d'Aphrodite ne comprenait pas comment deux amants de plusieurs siècles ne s'était jamais dit des mots aussi simples et parfaits que _je t'aime_.

Non, peut importe comment le français s'acharnait en tournant et retournant le problème dans tout les sens il n'arrivait définitivement pas à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des relations entre Chartres et Orléans.

Oh, il n'était ni sourd ni aveugle, et très franchement à ce point de leur relation même Helen Keller aurait pu comprendre depuis sa tombe (paix à son âme) qu'Orléans aimait Chartres tout comme Chartres aimait Orléans. Les deux représentants se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, qui remontait à plus loin encore que celle qui unissait Francis et son lapin, et tout le monde pouvait affirmer qu'Orléans bruyant et affichant son coeur publiquement pour que tous puisse comprendre chacun de ses sentiments a aimé Chartres au premier regard. Aussi loin que les souvenirs d'enfance de Francis allaient il revoyait le petit brun presque aimanté au blond, beaucoup trop tactile et bavard lorsque Chartres était à ses côtes mais paradoxalement aussi plus posé, comme si son coeur glissait calmement de son torse vers celui du chartrain.

Les sentiments de Chartres, celui-ci ayant toujours été plus secret, envers son voisin orléanais fut plus difficile à comprendre, même pour Francis. Il y a tout d'abord vu de la méfiance, un peu de rivalité, beaucoup de jalousie mais c'est un jour au milieu de la Renaissance alors que la cours du Roi passait quelques semaines dans un chateau près de la Loire qu'il aperçu pour la première fois sous une tonnelle de rosier les deux adolescents se promenant à l'ombre du soleil estival. Orléans, fidèle à lui même ricanait à pleine voix et taquinait le blond et Chartres fronçait des sourcils et rougissait de colère, réprimant comme à son habitude les moqueries orléanaises. France n'aurait pas fait plus attention à cette scène des plus ordinaire mais alors qu'il allait les perdre du regard lorsque les deux tournèrent dans une allée pleine de bosquets qu'il remarqua qu'Orléans, taquin, bouscula légèrement de son épaule celle de son voisin avant de lui faire un sourire éblouissant, à la fois sournois et plein de tendresse. Chartres sembla d'abord grogner un peu, grondant le grand brun du regard qui fit un petit mouvement d'épaule que Francis interpréta comme un ricanement silencieux. Puis, devant ses grands yeux étonnés les deux villes du Centre échangèrent un regard aussi bref que timide avant que Chartres détourne son regard, le deux rosissant à vu d'oeil. Puis à la grande surprise du représentant français, le blond laissa sa main frôler celle d'Orléans avant de la ramener brusquement vers lui comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

Francis se rappelait comment il était resté bêtement figé entre deux fontaines du jardin à écouter les chamailleries et les rires s'éloigner au fur et à mesure avant que Châteauroux et Bourges ne le rappellent à la raison.

Ce jour là il en eut la certitude: Chartres partageait les sentiments de son camarade Orléanais. Pourtant à sa grande déception les deux semblaient aveugles quant à l'amour qui dégoulinait presque de chaque regard et geste de l'autre. Pendant plusieurs siècles encore Francis dû assister impuissant à la manière dont Orléans dévorait son voisin du regard lors de réunions, à la façon dont Chartres semblait prendre ridiculement à coeur toutes les affaires de l'orléanais, aux crises de jalousie de l'un envers l'autre ce qui donnait en général des situations assez cocasses mais aussi à sa grande tristesse de nombreux cris, déchirements et larmes des deux partis. Francis voyait aussi que les autres villes du Centre et le représentant de région lui-même étaient tous conscient du manège infernal qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ayant de nombreuses fois surpris un rire railleur de Bourges quand Orléans organisait inconsciemment son emplois du temps pour passer plus de temps avec le chartrain, Vendôme lui tentait de les résonner en laissant des indices de moins en moins subtils plus le temps passait et Blois avait même une fois hurlé exaspérée "Je ne veux pas tenir votre chandelle!" un jour où Chartres l'invita à se rendre chez Orléans au sujet "d'une visite politique".

Francis eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux lorsque Saint-Germain-En-Laye lui annonça un jour au XVIIIème siècle qu'Orléans avait entamé une relation avec Paris et que Chartres, le coeur brisé s'était presque cloitré au sein de sa cathédrale pour prêcher avec haine et les larmes aux yeux l'immoralités des comportements libertins du brun. Lui qui pensait que les relations orléano-chartraines ne pouvaient que s'améliorer depuis la fin de la Guerre de Cent ans qui les avait brisé tout les deux, mais en ce milieu de sicle des libertins entre les déchirements religieux, moraux et politiques qui disloquaient la population française Orléans et Chartres avaient trouvé un moyen de rajouter un autre problème, plus personnel certes, à la liste sans fin qui étouffait déjà le représentant de la France.

Puis arriva la Révolution tant redoutée par le royaliste orléanais et le chartrain conservateur, suivie par les temps troubles de l'Empire, la défaite face à la Prusse, les Guerres mondiales et les crises des années 30 et de post-guerres. Mais à la surprise de Francis qui s'était attendu au pire des deux Centrois pourtant si doués pour se faire des guerres froides en temps de guerre, Chartres et Orléans n'avait jamais été plus proches que durant ces temps troubles. Surement, le fantôme de la Guerre de Cent ans et la débâcle du Siège d'Orléans les terrifiaient encore, alors lorsque les Allemands entrèrent dans la ville de Jeanne d'Arc, Hitler le sourire vainqueur et méprisant aux lèvres, Francis piteusement debout à ses côtés comme un trophée de guerre les deux représentants se montrèrent fièrement devant le Führer, Orléans le défiant du regard, Chartres le visage dur, droit comme un militaire. Plus tard Francis appris qu'Orléans avait été un refuge pour les juifs de France, soutenu par le pourtant très respecté catholique Chartres, et il ne put être plus fier du blond qui avait appris, durement certes, de l'horreur des guerres anglo-françaises et des chasses aux protestants.

Très vite après la libération une rumeur parcourue la France comme un frisson: Bourges, présente comme bien d'autres villes du Centre lors de la fête à Orléans, jura avoir aperçu l'orléanais embrasser Chartres comme si sa vie en dépendait et, comble du comble à ses yeux, le chartrain qui passé la surprise initiale enlaça la taille du brun, le serrant si fort que la berruyère cru qu'il allait lui casser les côtes.

À ce jour il n'était plus rare de les voir s'échanger un baiser rapide au détour d'un couloir, se tenir rapidement la main s'ils se pensaient seuls, on remarquer facilement qu'assis l'un à côté de l'autre leurs épaules et genoux se frôlaient toujours, les doigts d'Orléans caressent même parfois ceux de Chartres. Bien sûr leurs disputes habituelles, les regards noirs du blond et ricanements du brun ne cessèrent pas mais Francis pouvait voir qu'au delà de la rivalité et du constant désaccord Chartres couvait Orléans du regard et Orléans se montrait plus mature dans ses décisions politiques et économiques pour plaire au perfectionnisme de son compagnon. Vendôme affirma même très gêné à Tours avoir entendu des soupirs suggestifs à travers les murs de leur chambre d'hotel. Il n'était pas rare en effet de voir Chartres chez Orléans ou Orléans chez Chartres, ni même de les voir partager une chambre ou un lit.

Pourtant malgré tout jamais personne n'avait vu les deux afficher publiquement leur relation, ni même affirmer qu'ils étaient en couple, et au grand damn de Francis jamais les deux amants ne s'étaient échangés de _je t'aime_. Il comprenait bien sûr qu'ils voulaient rester discrets au sujet de leur relation, Centre et Pays-de-La-Loire l'étaient et semblaient parfaitement heureux ensemble, mais Francis ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment le si bavard et démonstratif Orléans pouvait se contenir autant en public. Il se rappelait pourtant très clairement qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à s'afficher à la cours avec deux conquêtes d'un soir aux bras, à les embrasser à pleine bouche et laisser ses mains baladeuses plonger dans un décolleté ou malaxer un fessier. Deux cents ans auparavant si on avait dit à Francis qu'un jour Orléans oserait à peine poser chastement ses lèvres sur la joue d'un amant il l'aurait envoyé la personne à l'asile.

Mais ce qui horrifiait le plus Francis c'était qu'Orléans était le coeur de France, comme Paris en était la tête; la capitale et le coeur de Lys. Orléans avait toujours été un grand amoureux de toutes les formes de beauté, amateur fou de la chose, sachant surprendre par un peu de romantisme. Francis sentait Orléans plein de vie battre sous ses côtes, et tout les jours il sentait ce coeur vibrer de bonheur lorsque le brun enlaçait le blond. Alors pourquoi un si grand adepte de l'Amour ne laissait plus ces sentiments paraitre comme il l'avait pourtant toujours fait?

C'est ce que France demanda exaspéré par la question à un Orléans qui hésita entre écarquiller les yeux et exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite du français.

"Je ne pensais pas que ma vie amoureuse avait autant d'importance pour la stabilité de la France" railla le brun faisant claquer la langue de Francis comme un parent réprimanderait un enfant.

"C'est juste que… je ne te comprend pas…." soupira encore le français, "Toi qui est la définition même de grande gueule, comment tu peux partager la vie de quelqu'un pendant des décennies voir des siècles sans jamais luis dire un simple _je t'aime_? Enfin Orléans, ça va faire deux mille ans que tu est fou de Chartres!"

Très silencieusement le brun écouta Francis se plaindre encore une bonne minute, buvant à la bouteille du vin à grandes gorgées.

"…Et franchement dis moi, ton Chartres tu l'aimes?" finit par lâcher le blond, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire avaler de travers Orléans qui se mit à tousser violemment. Francis nota par ailleurs avec amusement que les joues pales semblait vouloir s'assortir au vin couleur bordeaux.

"Tu es si amoureux que tes sentiments t'étouffes Orléans, hon hon hon~" le taquina Francis.

"Ta gueule." croassa le brun entre deux toussotements, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son voisin. Oh, comme c'est intéressant rigola intérieurement le français remarquant que les oreilles de l'orléanais luisait presque d'un rouge carmin. Un moment de silence passa où Francis continua de gigoter ses sourcils d'un air suggestif avant qu'Orléans ne reprenne la parole, d'un ton bien plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire surprenant un peu le français: "Je… hésita-t-il un instant comme pour chercher les mots les plus justes possibles, Oui et non."

"Pardon?"

"Oui, Charles est la personne la plus importante du monde à mes yeux et quand je le vois j'aimerais me jeter sur lui, l'embrasser voir le baiser sur la table en pleine réunion, rougit l'orléanais, mais non je ne dirais jamais _je t'aime."_

"Mais enfin, pourquoi?" s'exclama de nouveau le blond, cette fois-ci définitivement perdu.

Orléans ricana un peu avant de reprendre:

"Je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a déjà deux milles ans. J'étais Aurelianum, lui le fils d'Autricum capitale du peuple Carnutes. Et à l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard j'ai sentit tout mon monde tourner autour de lui. Si Chartres est blond c'est parce que c'est le soleil d'Orléans. Et depuis deux milles ans mes sentiments n'ont fait que grandir, parfois Francis j'ai peur qu'ils deviennent si grands qu'ils me dévorent entièrement comme la folie des grandeurs a été la fin de ma mère et de Rome. Peut être que comme Icare c'est mon soleil qui me tuera, mais cela m'importe peu. Charles reste le centre de mon univers."

"Tu sembles bien amoureux mon pauvre Orléans, mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question."

Le brun repris une gorgée de vin avant de répondre le plus simplement du monde:

"Je ne peux pas lui dire _je t'aime_ parce que ce serait un mensonge."

"Alors là, tu m'as complètement perdu." soupira de nouveau Francis en se massant les tempes. Même les règles du cricket selon Angleterre avaient plus de de sens à ses yeux. Orléans, lui, ricana de nouveau.

"Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire tout ce que Chartres est pour moi, ni pour décrire tout ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est bien trop grand pour être contenu par des lettres, des mots, des billets doux, des romans entiers, une encyclopédie même. J'aurais pu passer ma vie à écrire je n'aurais toujours pas fini de lui dire tout ce que mon coeur ressent à son égard, Francis. On a à peine besoin de se toucher pour que je sente son coeur battre pour le mien comme le mien bat pour lui, sa présence même suffit à apaiser mon âme parce que c'est Charles que je vois froncer des sourcils, c'est Charles que j'entend gronder quand je raconte des conneries, c'est Charles que je sens avoir la chaire de poule quand ma peau rencontre la sienne. Et c'est tout les mots du monde qui explosent dans ma tête en même temps."

Et prenant une dernière gorgée de vin avant de se relever d'un geste souple tel un chat noir, le brun lâcha finalement, ses yeux bleus requins dans ceux azurs de Francis:

" _Je t'aime_ n'est plus assez après deux milles ans d'amour."

Et Orléans ricana.

* * *

 **Quand quelqu'un prononce le mots "Orléans" ou "Chartres" mon corps entier se met en alerte, c'est triste à voir. Non madame, ce n'est surement pas une obsession malsaine, m'enfin!... presque.**


End file.
